12 Days of a Hogwarts Christmas
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: 12 Marauder-worthy Christmas carol parodies about the best school in the world: Hogwarts.
1. 12 Days of Quidditch

**Twelve days until Christmas, mates! Let's begin the countdown with a song by the one and only Prongy wong!**

On the first day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

A Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the second day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Two psycho Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the third day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two psycho Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the fourth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two psycho Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the fifth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two psycho Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the sixth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Six penalites

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the seventh day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the eight day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Eight day of practice

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the ninth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Nine brooms flying

Eight days of practice

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the tenth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Ten points per goal

Nine brooms for flying

Eight days of practice

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the eleventh day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Eleven fans screaming

Ten points per goal

Nine brooms for flying

Eight day for practice

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly

On the twelfth day of Quidditch

The captain gave to me

Twelve Quidditch Cups

Eleven fans screaming

Ten points per goal

Nine brooms for flying

Eight times for practice

Seven players playing

Six penalties

Five goals with the Quaffle

Four house teams

Three fifty foot tall hoops

Two crazy Bludgers

And a Golden Snitch flying fastly


	2. First Day of Hogwarts

**This song contains** **several references to Brothers With a Sister Year 1 chapters 2-4. A billion points to the one who recognizes them all! Another 12 Days parody, with the one and only Haze!  
><strong>

On the first day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

A tumble into the sea

On the second day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the third day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the fourth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the fifth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the sixth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the seventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the eighth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Eight packs of Droobles

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the ninth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Nine Gryffindors

Eight packs of Droobles

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the tenth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Ten fireworks flying

Nine Gryffindors

Eight packs of Droobles

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Eleven Chocolate Frog cards

Ten fireworks flying

Nine Gryffindors

Eight packs of Droobles

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me

Twelve hours of fun

Eleven Chocolate Frog cards

Ten fireworks flying

Nine Gryffindors

Eight packs of Droobles

Seven years ahead

Six insults with Amanda

Five Marauders

Four in a boat

Three times blind

Two kidnapped books

And a tumble into the sea


	3. Deck the Dungbombs

**Something other than a 12 Days parody? Proud of me? Here's a Deck the Halls parody, sung by the darling Paddywhack!**

Deck the halls with Dungbombs galore

Fa la la la la la la la la

Minnie sends us to Dumbledore

Fa la la la la la la la la

Riley says he looks like Santa

Fa la la la la la la la la

Give no presents to Amanda

Fa la la la la la la la la

Mistletoe over James and Lily

Fa la la la la la la la la

Angry redhead's gonna kill me

Fa la la la la la la la la

Peter wants his figgy pudding

Fa la la la la la la la la

And a stocking full of goodies

Fa la la la la la la la la

Remus got no books for Christmas

Fa la la la la la la la la

He needs to go pranking with us

Fa la la la la la la la la

Now that the snow melts away

Fa la la la la la la la la

Padfoot bids you happy holiday!

Fa la la la la la la la la


	4. Riley the First Year

**Frosty the Snowman parody! I always found Frosty kind of creepy, something about a talking, moving snowman just kind of scares me. :/**

Riley the first year

Was a nervous, curious girl

With long brown hair and skin so fair

And two eyes like emeralds

Riley the first year

Had a temper that would rise

But two foolish girls

Wanted to test her

And began to pick a fight

There must have been some power

In the insults that they chose

For when they reached Riley's ears

She punched them in the nose

It took McGonagall

To break the apart the three

And they saw her vent

She was furious

Even more than you or me

Headmaster Dumbles

Knew that Riley made some friends

So he said Okay

Sent the girls away

And sent Riley to live with them

Down in the boy's dorm

With books in her hand

She was nervous and

Tried to avoid them saying

Love me if you can

The others got her detention

In the trophy room

And when she tagged them with her rag

A great friendship bloomed

Riley the first year

Had made four new great friends

She had found her place

And was unafraid

To confide in them

Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpetty thump thump

Look at the Marauders go

Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpetty thump thump

Making the world explode

**Not the best rhymes in the world, I'll admit, but I think it was pretty good, what about you guys? Congrats to QueenOfAshes, who got three of the references! **

**12 hours of fun-The first day spent at Hogwarts, from the train to hanging out with Remy after talking to Dumbledydear.**

**11 Chocolate Frog cards-Riley didn't like to eat the frogs, but they gave her the cards. **

**10 fireworks flying-They set off Dungbombs and fireworks during their first prank at the feast.**

**9 Gryffindors-Nine people were sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Riley, Amanda, Marlene, Lily, and Mary.**

**8 packs of Droobles-They bought a billion pieces of candy on the train.**

**7 years ahead of us-Obviously, the seven years they would live together.**

**6 insults with Amanda-Riley's fight with Amanda.**

**5 Marauders-You'd have to be blind to not get this one. There are five of them!**

**4 in a boat-There were four people in each of the boats that sailed across the lake.**

**3 times blind- There were three times where I mentioned Riley's vision was blurry: in the lake, when she almost fainted, and when she was crying.**

**2 kidnapped books-Remus and Riley's copies of _Hogwarts: a History _were taken by James and Sirius on the train.**

**Tumble into the sea- They fell out of the boat.**

**Review, kay kay?**


	5. Minnie's Yells

**I think it's kind of odd that I'm parodying the usually unparodyed carols. Oh well. Silver Bells parody! Normally I can't stand this song, but this version is much better. :D**

Past the classrooms, busy hallways

Dressed in Hogwarts style

In the air

There's a stinking of Dungbombs

Students gagging

Professors yelling

Deducting point after point

And in every corridor you'll hear

Minnie's yells, Minnie's yells

It's pranking time for Marauders

Detention threats never end

Soon they will have their big prank

Toilet paper and sparkles

Cover Slytherins, gray and green

As the professors rush by

To help them

Hear the yelling

See them pelting

Pieces of food at each other

And as this chaos ends you'll hear

Minnie's yells, Minnie's yells

It's pranking time for Marauders

Detention threats never end

Soon they will have their big prank

**Ah, the Marauders. Will they ever learn? Probably not, but not for a lack of trying on Minnie's part.**

**Review! Don't ask questions, just do it!**


	6. Pranks to Hogwarts

**Joy to the world, a parody has come, sung by the Marauders and Gryffindor House!**

Pranks to Hogwarts

Marauders have come

Let us receive detention

Let every Dungbomb spread some stink

And everyone plugs their nose

And everyone plugs their nose

And every, everyone plugs their nose

We rule Gryffindor cause we're that way

And show our awesomeness

With pranking, hexes, and lots of randomness

The wonders of our fun

The wonders of our fun

The wonders, wonders of our fun

No more let Slytherins win

Nor Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff

We will crush them

With our skills at Quidditch

Far as the broomstick flies

Far as the broomstick flies

Far, as far as the broomstick flies

Pranks to Hogwarts

Marauders reign

Let Gryffindors party on

First years and all the rest

Screaming loud, we are the best

Repeat the lion's roar

Repeat the lion's roar

Repeat, repeat the lion's roar

**Excellent. Absolutely excellent. Get in the Christmas spirit, and review! Make that Grinch heart grow!**


	7. Pranks We Have Pulled in the Night

**Angels We Have Heard on High, singing the arrival of a parody, sung, once again, by the lovely Marauders!**

Pranks we have pulled in the night

Sneaking through the corridors

And in the morning bright

We get sent to Dumbledore

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

Minnie, why this jubilee?

Why your lectures prolong?

What has made you so angry

You feel the need to yell at Prongs?

Maaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

Come to Gryffindor and see

Us who professors complain

Come and join our party

Might as well be insane

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarauders

Moony Wormtail Haze Padfoot and Prongs

**It's beginning to look a lot like reviewing time, eeeeeeeverywheeeere yooooouuuu gooooooooo.**

**I'M NOT DRUNK, JUST SPECIAL  
><strong>


	8. Lily the Misguided Third Year

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer came to tell thee, here is a parody! Sung by Prong-a-dong.**

Lily the misguided third year

Never really liked to prank

And if you ever asked her

Her answer would stay the same

All of the Marauders

Used to laugh and irritate

They always made poor Lily

The target of their many pranks

Then one average autumn day

Jamesy came to say

'Lily you're so pretty

Go to Hogsmeade with me'

But Lily dear refused him

And James called out miserably

'Lily the misguided third year

I'll love you for eternity'

**Third year? It's from the fuuuuutuuuuure. I made it third year because James didn't realize his feelings in first year, and second year wouldn't fit, and third year is the first year they can legally go to Hogsmeade. **

**Review or I'll set the other reindeer on you. And they** **aren't so happy.**


	9. It's The Most Dangerous Time of the Year

**It's the most wonderful time of the year when the parodies are here! Sung by who else than the lovely Marauders!**

It's the most dangerous time of the year

With the Marauders waiting

Anticipating the prank of the year

It's the most dangerous time of the year

It's the on edge-est season of all

With those Dungbombs a-stinking

And butterbeer drinking

That lasts all winter long

It's the on edge-est season of all

There'll be no safe place here

Slytherins will always fear

Something is coming, they know

Marauders will party

And tell detention stories

From pranks long, long ago

It's the most dangerous time of the year

You'll get caught under mistletoe

Forced to kiss someone you don't know

Never speak to them again

It's the most dangerous time of the year

**Reviews warm my heart like chestnuts roasting on an open fire... My cheer friends have _got _to stop singing that song. It's stuck in my head. .**


	10. Pranking Fails

**Jingle bells. I can't tell you how hard it was to come up with a substitution for _that_. Who else would sing such a song besides the Marauders?**

Dashing through the halls

Running from Minnie

Through passageways we go

Laughing at everything

Bells on Norris ring

Making Filch displeased

Oh what fun it will be in detention tonight

Pranking fails, pranking fails

Our plans have failed today

Oh what fun it is to see the red on Minnie's face-HEY!

Pranking fails, pranking fails

Our plans have failed today

Oh what fun it is to see the red on Minnie's face-HEY!

**Review!**


	11. O Marauders

**Oh, Christmas tree, you're being parodied! Sung** **by the lovely residents of Gryffindor.**

O Marauders, O Marauders

Thy pranks are full of laughter

O Marauders, O Marauders

Thy pranks are full of laughter

Thy sneaky ways, thy lack of fear

Thy lack of conviction from professors

O Marauders, O Marauders

You guys are really awesome

O Marauders, O Marauders

Your nicknames make no sense to us

O Marauders, O Marauders

Your nicknames make no sense to us

We are confused by Prongs, Wormtail

Also with Padfoot, Moony, Haze

O Marauders, O Marauders

You guys are really awesome

O Marauders, O Marauders

You prank Slytherin endlessly

O Marauders, O Marauders

You prank Slytherin endlessly

Their common room you have defiled

Your clever scheming drives them wild

O Marauders, O Marauders

You guys are really awesome

**Review!**


	12. Pranking Night

**Silent Night parody! At first, I was against parodying this song, cause I'm pretty religious, but I ran out of options. The Marauders sing again!**

Pranking night, detention time

All asleep, the time is right

Spells cast on sleeping Slytherins

When they awake, they'll be furious

Sleep covered in puuuuuuding

Sleep covered in pudding

Pranking night, detention time

Minnie's rage at the sight

Taking off points as duels arise

Unleashing pranks on these guys

Food fights, throwing baaaaaaacon

Covering the Hall with breakfast

**I hope you enjoyed the parodies! Merry Christmas! Review! Let that be your Christmas gift to me! This is my gift to you! !**


End file.
